


ШКА-Ф-НДАЛЫ, СВИТЕР-БОРКИ И ПОЛК-ЕММЫ

by Banbury



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 14:28:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4063369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Banbury/pseuds/Banbury
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>нету...</p>
            </blockquote>





	ШКА-Ф-НДАЛЫ, СВИТЕР-БОРКИ И ПОЛК-ЕММЫ

\- Свитер, свитер… Так! Ричи! Где мой синий свитер с высоким воротом?  
\- А я откуда знаю? Насколько мне помниться, единственный человек, который таскает у тебя свитера – это Митос.  
\- А кто третьего дня щеголял в баре в моем черном свитере с воротником под шею?  
\- Ну-у… это случайно, у моего порвался локоть.  
\- Великолепно! Когда мне срочно надо уходить на встречу, я не могу найти в своем шкафу ни одного приличного свитера. Все, что можно было носить, поимели мои, так называемые, друзья.   
\- Ты всегда можешь надеть рубашку с пиджаком…  
\- Не в эту погоду. Мне. Нужен. Свитер!  
\- Ну, у тебя целая полка завалена свитерами!  
\- Где белый свитер с оленями?  
\- По-моему в нем уходил вчера … Митос?  
\- Вот! А где красный с резинкой?  
\- Вроде я видел в нем Аманду…  
\- Та-а-ак. А где хотя бы серый в косичку?  
\- А-а-а… Точно, ты дал его Джо, когда был дождь.  
\- Гениально. Поехали дальше – где серо-коричневый с оливковыми полосками?  
\- А вот это был не твой, в нем приходил Митос.  
\- Хм. Может быть… Где тогда темно-коричневый с воротником-поло?  
\- Фицкерн брал на той неделе.   
\- И после этого ты говоришь, что…  
\- Имей совесть, Мак! Если ты решаешься завести семью, то должен знать, что это довольно разорительная вещь, так что выбирай – или семья вокруг или…  
\- Ладно, ладно… Хм-м-м… Тогда отдай мне хотя бы тот зеленый, который держишь в руках, все равно ты остаешься дома, а?  
\- Вот так, да?! Во-первых, он не подходит к твоим брюкам, а во-вторых, мне позвонила Элена, и мы идем в кино.  
\- Нет вопросов, нет вопросов… Хм, ну, если одеть эту синюю рубашку и … Ричи! Где мой клетчатый пиджак?!


End file.
